rocknarokfandomcom-20200214-history
EVE Battle ZX
EVE Battle ZX was a 2D fighting game created by Yandols Z'eon X featuring characters from many different games and animes. It was created using the MUGEN 1.0 Engine, a freeware 2D fighting game engine designed by Elecbyte. Gameplay The game uses 4 directional keys along with 7 buttons for gameplay (A, B, C, X, Y, Z and Start), in order to accommodate six-button fighters which use three punches, three kicks and a start button. However, most characters do not use all seven buttons, nor need to follow a traditional six- or four-button format. At most, two players can control characters, with others being controlled by the engine's AI. In addition, several gameplay modes are available via the main menu. The game features 3 modes to play with. The first being Arcade Mode, where the player has to fight AI-controlled enemies with a character they have chosen and stick with it until the end of the mode. In Arcade Mode, the player first faces 4 fixed enemies, followed by 4 random enemies, then a semi-final boss, and finally the boss of the game. In Rush Mode, the player will face an endless wave of random AI-controlled enemies. The mode continues until all characters have been depleted from the pool. This is very hard to achieve since the game consists of a very large charcater pool. In Casual Mode, the player can pick any character in the game to fight either an AI-controlled enemy or a secondary player. The game ends and returns to the character selection screen once a player has been defeated twice, following the format of "Best of Three". Development Yandols started development on this game because he was "addicted to Street Fighter IV" right after purchasing it. The game originally started as a basic fighting game with 6 basic Touhou characters and 2 stages, upon winning a match the displayed winner screen is an exact duplicate of the one in Street Fighter IV. Yandols later discontinued the Street Fighter IV addiction and added other mixed-elemented features. Yandols only started logging changes made to the same at Version 1.42 onwards, no older changelogs exists nor does he remember what has changed since the first version of the game's development. Yandols initially released a Closed Beta Test version of the game in the form of a Physical DVD to a shop he worked at called Spacebar Zone located in Putatan, Sabah, Malaysia. The version that shipped with this DVD was Version 1.74. Regulars at the shop were selected as playtesters for the game and have provided feedback and bug reports. An update for Version 1.75 was released shortly after initial testing that added a copyright and a company trademark with the Locaria Technologies' logo on the loading screen because people did not believe that Yandols was the one that created this game. Some time later in development, Yandols changed the game's versioning system with Version 1.8.0.0 of the game. This version brought a major update to the game as the number of playable characters in the game were massively increased. The update also featured a new soundtrack, including a new title theme, and a brand new launcher with a self-updating mechanism. There was however only one update released after 1.8.0.0, which was a developer's version update that fixes some bugs and added some debugging functionality to the public release of the game. No new features or characters were introduced in this version, and no further updates were made to the game for reasons unknown. Reception In the initial release of the game at Version 1.74, statistics show that playtesters liked using a character named "Naruto Uzumaki" because of how overpowered he is compared to all other available characters. Yandols tried to balance this without removing him from play by adding characters that are either of equal power or more powerful than Naruto in the release of Version 1.8.0.0. Playtesters have also noticed that same characters seem to be rendered in 3D despite the game being a 2D fighting game. When queried, Yandols responded that it was possible because the spriters of the those characters somehow managed to do it. Upon further testing, the playtesters have decided to ban a few characters from play at the Spacebar Zone due to a variety of reasons. One of these banned characters was "Mr. Bean", which was banned from casual play and removed from Arcade Mode and Rush mode in Version 1.8.0.0 due to an unfixable bug that causes the game to freeze if the character were to use his "Hammer" skill. Upon the release of Version 1.75, a new female character named Dark Lightning was released but was immediately banned by the playtesting team due to how insanely overpowered she is compared to every single character in the game. She was removed from Arcade mode and Rush mode in a later version but still playable in casual mode, despite being banned by the playtesting community. In a much later version Dark Lightning was rebalanced and re-added into Arcade Mode as a boss character, and was unbanned from casual play by the playtesting community. The character "Chuck Norris" was also banned by the playtesters due to being the number one most overpowered character in the game. Playtesters confirmed that it is impossible the cause the slightest damage to the character. The chuck norris character was never included in Arcade Mode and Rush Mode due to the obvious fact that he is undefeatable, but he can be played with for fun in Casual Mode. Soundtrack The soundtrack of this game consists of soundtracks from other games. The whole soundtrack folder of the game was 106MB in version 1.8.0.1 of the game. A list is not available at this time. Trivia * The loading screen of the game featured two characters - K' and Kula from the King of Fighters series, but they were not included in the game itself until Version 1.8.0.0 of the game. * Interestingly enough, if the Chuck Norris character were to fight himself in a match, the game will intentionally crash after a few seconds, due to both fighters being invulnerable. Category:Locaria Technologies Category:Games Category:Fighting Games